


CATBOY

by stuf



Category: None. - Fandom, Original Content., Slasher?
Genre: Anyways, Blood, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Damn all the tags sound really edgy, Death, Drugs, Fighting, Gore, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Religion, Serial Killer, Slasher OC, Spiritual, Violence, Whatever else ends up being written., indie, killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuf/pseuds/stuf
Summary: Everyone has the power to do whatever the hell they want in life if you just close your eyes and dream.But that's not enough for you isn't it?
Kudos: 1





	CATBOY

[ Prologue ]

* * *

With ease and simplicity

Do they strive to live their lives

With sore feet

Do they shuffle around

Causing the cacophony of sounds

From the different shapes and material

Footwear could be made of

And with the ideas of vices and virtues

Do they grasp an abstract idea of what

Decides an action to be faulty

And with good morals

Are people favoured(?)

Yet hides the primal instinct

Of attention seeking

And morbid curiosity

Does one perform a circus act

Of complete

Utter

Bullshit

(But that's what makes the world go 'round, baby).

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first piece of work on here. It's more or less of a personal project that I'll explain more so later on when I feel like it. This is basically an outlet for me to rough out the plot of a comic I want to write so sorry if it's a little messy. If you actually read this whole thing all the way through I'd be really fucking impressed.
> 
> Feel free to comment I wanna hear from you.


End file.
